


Human Things

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan in Lucifer's Cage, Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Adam Milligan is Saved, Adam Teaches Michael How To Kiss, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Crack, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enochian (Supernatural), First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, Kissing, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Michael is So Done (Supernatural), Michael is a Tease, Michael's Vessel (Supernatural), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective Michael, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Unrequited Love, Whump, human things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: Adam knows that this isn't real. That Michael locked them both in his mind and threw away the key because he wanted to protect him from his brother."How about..." he lets his voice trail. "I teach you something today.""And what is it you know that I don't?" The question isn't condescending, but genuinely interested. They've become close friends in the time that they've spent together. Adam is under no illusions. Every so often he would wince, or stumble over the perfectly flat ground and Adam would remember the cage and who was trapped with them. Who Michael was protecting him from.Grinning, he grabs Michael’s hand. “Can you make the sun set?”“Well… I don’t know.”Michael narrows his eyes. “You are being purposefully obtuse.”He chuckles. “Yes Michael. But alright… I’ll stop screwing with you.”“What’s this thing you want to do?” Michael’s voice is wary.“Close your eyes.” Michael’s eyes slip shut without any questions.Hesitation prompts him to pull back slightly. There’s a slight tremble to Michael’s shoulders, even though his hands are clamped firmly together in his lap. “You must know what I’m doing.” He whispers.Michael’s eyes remain shut. “I know, Adam.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan, minor - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 219





	Human Things

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since season 5 I've liked this universe's Michael. The way he approached Dean, healing Sam... sure, he was cold, but he wasn't aimlessly destructive like apocalypse world Michael.

Adam knows that this isn't real. That Michael locked them both in his mind and threw away the key because he wanted to protect him from his brother.

But it’s nice in here, in their own little world. Hanging out with Michael in a grand house that sits atop a scenic hill somewhere in Nepal. The air smells fresh and the day never wanes. Unless they wish it to.

Michael has made everything to perfection. From the water that touches his skin to the smoothness of the clothes he wears. Some days, it’s almost enough to trick him into thinking that it’s all real. Like Michael would actually _choose_ to spend time with a pathetic human living in a paradise world.

The only thing that falls short is the food. Adam remembers the first time he joyously bit into a burger, only to find that he had the consistency of sand. Michael had tried multiple times to get it right but angels don't eat and Michael can only do so much with Adam's memories. Adam made him stop though, when he realised just how much sadder and angrier Michael became after each failure.

"What shall we do today?" Michael asks, coming out onto the veranda and crouching near his chair. Sometimes Michael would come sit with him, sometimes they would both go off to do their own thing. Adam always prefers the former.

Michael runs a hand through his hair as he thinks. There's so much to do. Michael is always eager to find ways of keeping them occupied. Teaching Adam all of the dead languages and even a good chunk of Enochian.

 _‘Olani hoath oi’_ means ‘I love you.’ And there was also something about paintings and cows that Adam can’t remember to save his life.

"How about..." he lets his voice trail. "I teach you something today."

"And what is it you know that I don't?" The question isn't condescending, but genuinely interested. They've become close friends in the time that they've spent together. Adam is under no illusions. Every so often he would wince, or stumble over the perfectly flat ground and Adam would remember the cage and who was trapped with them. Who Michael was protecting him from.

"Human things." He says vaguely. "Why don't you sit with me." A chair appears beside him instantly. "Relax."

He suspects that while Michael was in heaven, relaxing would not have been an option. Even here, in a paradise world, Michael seems intent on keeping as active as possible. Never, has he sat with Adam on the couch to watch blurry reruns of some old t.v. show or even slept in the bed as Adam usually does when he feels overwhelmed. And Adam knows that Michael _must_ be overwhelmed, he has no doubt that Lucifer spends every lucid moment trying to crack through Michael’s armour. The strain that must be putting on Michael is unfathomable.

With jerky movements, Michael finally sits, "You look like you're about to be tortured." Adam laughs.

"This is pointless." Michael grumbles.

"That's the point." He singsongs 

"Adam." Michael says sternly. "I do not like this."

"Just five more minutes." He promised. "Just clear your head. Look out. It's beautiful here."

Michael glances at him, remaining silent for a moment. “You like it here.”

“Of course I do.” Adam replies, cocking his head. Where could Michael be going with this?

The angel glances away. “You don’t resent me?”

“Woah!” Adam turns in his seat, giving Michael his full attention. “You’re saving me from Lucifer. Don’t think that I _ever_ forget that.”

“I put you in here.” Michael’s voice is strangled. “Why wouldn’t you resent me?”

“I don’t.” he assures, “Michael, I don’t.” he sighs. “I miss my mother, sure, but other than that, I didn’t really have anything good on earth. Here… at least I have a good view, things to keep me occupied… a friend.”

“Adam…”

Grinning, he grabs Michael’s hand. “Can you make the sun set?” Adam tries to keep the eagerness out of his voice. He isn’t entirely sure that Michael will even _want_ to go along with this, but it’s worth the risk. He’s seen the way Michael looks at him. It reminds him of his brother Dean, and his angel, Castiel.

In an instant, the sun begins to lower, falling short of the horizon. “Is this the time of day you enjoy most?” Michael asks.

“Well… I don’t know.” He admits. “But there is something special about sunsets… call it a human thing, but there’s this activity… that we like to do around this time.”

Michael narrows his eyes. “You are being purposefully obtuse.”

He chuckles. “Yes Michael. But alright… I’ll stop screwing with you.” Well. Adam laughs again. If things go his way, he’ll definitely still be screwing with Michael.

“What’s this thing you want to do?” Michael’s voice is wary.

“Close your eyes.” Adam says, as his nerves take over. He exhales slowly as Michael’s eyes slip shut without any questions. Resting an arm on Michael’s shoulders, Adam licks his lips, leaning in. Should he do this? Without Michael’s permission? What if he has a thing… about this… doing this with a human?

Hesitation prompts him to pull back slightly. There’s a slight tremble to Michael’s shoulders, even though his hands are clamped firmly together in his lap. “You must know what I’m doing.” He whispers.

Michael’s eyes remain shut. “I know, Adam.” His voice is almost pleading

Should he? Now that he’s faced with the possibility that this is real. That Michael could want this too. Adam pales. What if it ruins them? What if it can’t work?

Adam doesn’t care.

“And you want this.” He has to make sure.

“If you want it then I won’t deny you.”

“That’s not what I want to hear.” Adam almost snaps.

“ _Olani hoath oi._ ” Michael’s eyes flash open. “Then stop talking and kiss me.”

Seeing the challenge in his eyes – the desire – Adam man’s up and smashes their lips together.


End file.
